


Loro vivono nei nostri cuori

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mind empty only warriors supporting others warriors, One Shot, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: Annie non muta espressione, non solleva nessun sopracciglio, né domanda ai due coetanei perché il bambino stia frignando. Le loro sono delle reazioni sufficienti affinché lei capisca cosa sia successo ai due compagni.«Come?»Azzarda lei, nel frattempo che osserva Reiner avvicinarsi al ragazzino e cingerlo in un abbraccio. In realtà ne ha più bisogno lui, che Falco, tuttavia è un dettaglio che tiene per sé. I singhiozzi si alternano, poiché, non appena finisce il minore, è lui stesso che si scioglie in un pianto silenzioso.«Per salvarmi.»
Kudos: 1





	Loro vivono nei nostri cuori

Il crepitio del fuoco è l’unico suono che riecheggia nelle loro orecchie. Persino le maledette cicale contro cui inveiva Porco, quando dormivano fuori durante le missioni, sono chete. Senza il loro nemico giurato, non trovano più gusto nel suonare la loro angusta melodia. Piace pensare così a Reiner, che il silenzio degli insetti sia dovuto ad un lutto consapevole, piuttosto che ad una sfortunata coincidenza. 

Il corpo trema a causa del freddo che gli procura la brezza notturna, ma non ha intenzione di avvolgersi nella coperta che Pieck gli ha portato pochi minuti prima. La stessa Pieck che lo ammonisce, puntando le iridi opache di sonno contro di lui e arcua le sopracciglia, nel tentativo vano di sembrare austera. Non ci riesce affatto, perché con quei capelli arruffati, sporchi di sudore e fango, e le borse sotto gli occhi che sembrano delle fosse tanto sono marcate e scure, ha l’aspetto di chi non dorme da giorni. In effetti, tra l’approdo a Paradise e la guerriglia che ne è seguita, il sonno è stata l’ultima delle loro priorità. 

Anzi, delle priorità di Theo e Pieck, poiché lui, nella casetta in cui l’ha trascinato Gabi, il tempo di sonnecchiare tra un pianto e un singhiozzo ce l’ha avuto. 

«Dormi.» 

La voce della ragazza ha assunto lo stesso tono di sua madre e, se non fosse per la maglia intonsa di terriccio e sangue e la stuoia stesa sull’erba, potrebbe autoconvincersi che è al sicuro nella sua cameretta. 

Reiner, però, non è né al sicuro né a casa sua e lo sa bene quando il russare leggero di Annie s’interrompe e il suo timbro grezzo gli domanda:   
  
«Che cosa guardi?» 

L’azzurro degli occhi di lei non è mai stato così gelido. È come scrutare il ghiaccio di quelle lande desolate, poste agli estremi del mondo, in cui hanno disseminato morte e distruzione poco dopo il suo ritorno dall’isola. 

_Se avessimo avuto il Colossale, avremmo potuto affondare quei dannati_ , aveva detto un ufficiale di alto rango, il cui sguardo si era incollato al suo. Sprizzava talmente tanta superbia, che persino Theo e Zeke si erano accorti del messaggio sottinteso che si celava dietro quella frase. Voleva sottolineare il fallimento di quella dannata missione. Voleva evidenziare quanto lui, Reiner Braun, portatore del gigante Corazzato, fosse stato inutile. I suoi superiori lo avevano zittito, ma l’astio gli si era attaccato addosso e bruciava, come fa ora il palmo della sua mano troppo vicino alle fiamme. 

È Annie che, allungato un braccio verso di lui, gli dà uno schiaffo così forte che risuona in tutta la radura. Theo, seduto poco più in là, volta il capo verso di loro e stringe il fucile tra le dita. 

«Va tutto bene, ragazzi?» 

«Sì, signor Magath. Non si preoccupi.» 

Ammira i nervi saldi di Pieck e un po’ la invidia, perché lui quando apre bocca pare che abbia la voce incrinata come quella di un bambino piagnucolante. 

Annie si mette seduta, mentre Pieck, sdraiata su una coperta insieme a Gabi, si volge con tutto il corpo verso loro due. Le stanno proprio di fronte e, anche se non lo chiede con le parole, le labbra arricciate in un broncio dispiaciuto gli fanno comprendere che vorrebbe sapere cos’abbia. 

Finge di non vedere nulla e china il capo, cosicché nella sua visuale ci siano soltanto le punte consunte dei suoi stivali. Un tempo erano di un bel nero lucido, invece ora sono incrostati di una sostanza maleodorante che non sa identificare. 

«Cos’hai, Reiner?» 

Pieck non molla l’osso e, se da una parte le è grato, perché almeno a lei e Gabi interessa del suo stato d’animo, dall’altra vorrebbe che la smetta e lo faccia crogiolare nella sua miseria. 

Non risponde, come se il silenzio possa comunicarle meglio delle parole il suo stato d’animo. 

«Non è colpa tua.» 

Continua lei, come se lui le abbia fatto presente il rimorso che prova sia per la fresca morte di Porco che per quella di Bertholdt. Si stringe la radice del naso tra pollice ed indice, mentre strizza le palpebre, affinché le lacrime restino dentro i suoi occhi e non gli scivolino sulle guance. Piangere è un lusso che non vuole concedersi, soprattutto se accanto a lui vi sono Pieck ed Annie e se dietro le spalle ha pure Armin, Jean, Mikasa e Connie. 

«Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo.» 

Mormora e si toglie la mano dal volto. Le sclere sono attraversate da minuscole ragnatele rosse, mentre agli angoli degli occhi premono due piccole gocce. Una volta era abilissimo a mentire, invece adesso non riesce nemmeno a celare le sue emozioni. Prova pena per quel sé stesso tanto abbattuto dalle avversità. 

«Di cosa state parlando?» 

Il cipiglio irritato di Annie sembra che si sia ammansito dopo quattro anni rinchiusa dentro il cristallo, ma di andarsene via dalla sua faccia non ne vuole sapere. Reiner spalanca gli occhi e il sudore comincia a colargli giù dalle tempie, mentre Pieck si morde il labbro inferiore. 

Tutti e tre si lanciano occhiate reciproche, alcune cariche di confusione, altre di terrore e alla fine è la stessa Annie a porre la domanda finale, quella che fa metabolizzare a tutti la consapevolezza di quanto accaduto fino a quel momento. 

«C’entra col fatto che né Bertholdt, né Porco siano qui?» 

L’amica non è affatto stupida, lo sa Reiner, difatti ha temuto che quella domanda arrivasse molto prima. Gli si attorciglia un nodo in gola e gli serve una quantità di coraggio immane anche solo per aprire la bocca. Pieck è più veloce, fa cenno ad Annie di abbassare la voce e poi dischiude le labbra, per ammonirla espressamente, ma è tutto inutile, perché Falco, sdraiato insieme loro dinanzi al fuoco, singhiozza. 

Annie non muta espressione, nessun sopracciglio si solleva, né domanda ai due coetanei perché il bambino stia frignando. Sono delle reazioni sufficienti affinché lei capisca cosa sia successo ai due compagni. 

«Come?» 

Azzarda lei, nel frattempo che osserva Reiner avvicinarsi al ragazzino e cingerlo in un abbraccio. In realtà ne ha più bisogno lui, che Falco, tuttavia è un dettaglio che tiene per sé. I singhiozzi si alternano, poiché, non appena finisce il minore, è lui stesso che si scioglie in un pianto silenzioso. 

«Per salvarmi.» 

Quelle parole suonano come lo squittio di un ratto. Reiner non ha il coraggio di guardare nessuno negli occhi, al momento. 

«Non è vero, signor Braun. È colpa mia se il signor Galliard è morto. _L’ho mangiato io._ » 

Protesta Falco, la cui mano è aggrappata alla sua maglia e la tira, per far sì che lo ascolti. La mente di Reiner non dà retta nessuno, però: si lascia affogare dai ricordi di quella dannata mattina e spera che muoia asfissiato da essi, mentre rivede Porco sparire tra le fauci del Gigante. 

«Non ascoltarlo. Porco era senza energie e Falco era stato trasformato in gigante, perché aveva bevuto il fluido spinale di Zeke. Reiner aveva combattuto contro Eren, perciò era senza energie. Non c’era molto da fare.» 

La ragazza non commenta, mentre ascolta la versione della compagna, la versione del bambino e pure quella della bambina, quando questa le racconta tutta concitata come ha vissuto lei quella traumatica esperienza. Il silenzio di Annie è terribile per Reiner, le cui pupille sono fisse sul volto stanco di lei. Attende che sputi un qualche giudizio, come fece la volta in cui Marcel morì, invece, pacata, pone loro un’ulteriore domanda. 

«E Bertholdt?» 

Non l’ha mai sentita apprensiva, eppure, mentre ha masticato il nome del compagno defunto, a Reiner è parso di udire quella strana nota nella sua voce. Senza che le chieda nulla, gli basta quell’unico gesto per capire che Annie sapeva dei sentimenti di Bertholdt, anche se lui le aveva sempre omesso la verità. A distanza di anni, era improbabile che non se ne fosse accorta, dato che lui arrossiva ogni volta che lei gli stava accanto. L'uomo si morde le labbra e chiude gli occhi, immaginando che il migliore amico, ovunque egli sia adesso, si maledica per non aver avuto occasione di rivelarglielo di presenza. 

Pieck, Falco e Gabi si ammutoliscono e solo la donna esplica il pensiero che attraversa i due bambini. 

«Reiner e Zeke... Non ci hanno mai raccontato com’è successo.» 

Non ha bisogno di sollevare le palpebre, per sapere che tutti e quattro lo osservano, in attesa che racconti quella maledetta vicenda. Falco scivola via dalle sue braccia, ma, proprio come faceva Bertholdt, gli poggia la mano sulla sua per spronarlo. Reiner si gratta la barba, percepisce le ultime lacrime scivolargli sul mento e poi schiantarsi sul petto e sulle gambe. Peccato che non gli laveranno via i peccati che ha commesso. 

«Ci siamo scontrati con quello che rimaneva del corpo di ricerca.» 

La voce è rauca e bassa e, anche se non glielo fa notare, sia lui che Annie pensano che sia lo stesso tono con cui l’uomo del villaggio raccontò loro della sua fuga, poco prima di suicidarsi. 

«Mi avevano sopraffatto e sono riuscito a scamparla per un pelo. Bertholdt, dopo essersi accertato delle mie condizioni, si è scatenato. Non ce l’ha fatta, loro hanno progettato delle armi in grado di sconfiggere persino il Colossale. Ci hanno catturato e Pieck è riuscita a portare via solo me e Zeke. Bertholdt...» 

E s’interrompe, perché, anche se non l’ha visto coi suoi occhi, lui ricorda bene l’odore di carne affumicata che si levava dal campo di battaglia. Ricorda un grido in lontananza, o meglio, immagina di averlo udito, mentre il Cargo correva verso la salvezza. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbero tornati a casa insieme e, per l’ennesima volta, ha infranto la sua promessa. 

«Bertholdt è stato poi dato in pasto ad Armin. Ma questo l’ho scoperto solo dopo che il Colossale ha marciato su Marley.» 

Strizza le palpebre, le cui ciglia si riempiono di nuovo di piccole goccioline. La bocca è storta in una smorfia di dolore e la mano libera stritola la coperta su cui è seduto. 

«Ho sperato fino all’ultimo che fosse vivo. Che l’avessero risparmiato. Né lui, né Porco, né Marcel meritavano questa fine, al loro posto...» 

«Basta così, Reiner. Sei patetico. Quel che è stato, è stato.» 

Ringhia Annie, che ha gli occhi lucidi di un velo di lacrime che non si concederà di piangere. 

Uno scalpitio fa scattare sia lei che Reiner in piedi e, trovato Magath dietro le loro spalle, cercano di rilassare i muscoli tesi. Stringono entrambi i pugni e hanno le nocche bianche, come se non fossero del tutto certi della loro incolumità. 

«Avete svegliato tutti.» 

Li avvisa e ripone il fucile nel fodero che porta sulle spalle. Annie si solleva sulle punte e, dietro il suo mentore, scorge le iridi azzurre di Armin che la scrutano. Col broncio ad incurvagli le labbra, sembra triste, come se sia pentito riguardo ciò che le ha detto Reiner. Quest’ultimo, invece, quando allunga il collo per confermare le parole di Theo, incontra gli sguardi sprezzanti di Connie e Jean. Mikasa dà tutti loro le spalle. 

«Essere Guerrieri non è una bazzecola. Sapevate a cosa andavate incontro fin dal primo momento.» 

I due ragazzi riportano l’attenzione sull’adulto e, senza che si voltino, percepiscono i passi di Pieck che sferzano l’erba per raggiungerli. Poco dopo, Gabi le zampetta dietro. 

«Non disperatevi per i vostri compagni. Sono morti valorosamente, combattendo per ciò in cui credevano.» 

Reiner vorrebbe fargli presente che no, Bertholdt non era un nazionalista convinto, a differenza sua, e che aveva accettato quella vita maledetta solo per assicurare a lui e suo padre una vita decorosa. Non ha voglia di spiccicare parola, tuttavia. 

«Anche voi dovete combattere fino alla fine per ciò in cui credete. Per chi amate.» 

Gabi fa capolino dietro il fianco destro di Reiner e zitta zitta si avvinghia a lui. Falco la raggiunge e le posa una mano sulla schiena. Pieck stringe la mano di Annie, ma nessuna delle due parla. 

«Braun, smettila di piangerti addosso. È vero che i fratelli Galliard e Bertholdt Fubar non sono più qui con noi, fisicamente. Ma ciò non significa che abbiano cessato di esistere. Loro continuano a vivere qui.» 

Il ragazzo si sente un po’ un imbecille, quando le mani giganti di Theo si appoggiano una sul suo petto e l’altra su quello di Annie, ma il discorso che ha fatto loro è servito perlomeno a placare il suo pianto. 

Nessuno di quello sfortunato gruppetto aggiunge altro. Quando Theo allarga le braccia e stringe a sé Reiner ed Annie, pure Pieck, Gabi e Falco si propongono di completare quel goffo abbraccio. 

Non importa se Jean si volta, amareggiato da ciò che vede, o se Connie scuota il capo per sminuire quel gesto di puro affetto. Non importa se Armin li invidia, perché desidera quell’epilogo anche per lui, Mikasa ed Eren. 

Importa solo che, anche da morti, tutti loro vivranno nei cuori di chi li ama. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! Se vi ritrovate a leggere le note dell'autrice e  
> volete sapere cosa diamine sia questa roba smielata e OOC,  
> be', sappiate solo che è un modo come un altro per 'premiarmi'  
> visto che da un anno a questa parte mi sono decisa a mettermi in gioco  
> nel mondo della scrittura! Anche se è una bazzecola, non esitate  
> a lasciarmi le vostre critiche costruttive, negative o positive che siano!  
> (In particolare sul carattere dei PG, perché mi servirà sicuramente in futuro!)  
> Ringrazio chiunque lo farà e anche chi solo deciderà di dare una sbirciata!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Luschek


End file.
